Simple moments
by Spark14rules
Summary: 26 letters. 26 Chapters. Moments through different stages of Jenny and Vastra's relationship
1. Archery

**Jenny POV**

* * *

You had read it in a book when you were little. A story about brave knights who shot arrows through the hearts of their enemies. You had told your parents you wanted to learn, they laughed and told you that it wasn't for girls. You never spoke about it again.

Years later, after Vastra had taught you to wield a sword, you brought it up. She had smiled at you and simply said "We shall start tomorrow" Of course she already knew how to use a bow. Sometimes you wonder was there anything she didn't know.

You spend the next day in the garden, shooting at targets. You curse the first half of the morning every time you mess up the position and cause another bruise along your arm. You swear Vastra smirks at you the whole time, which only irritates you more.

You freeze, breath hitching, when she comes up behind you. Gently placing her right hand hand over yours, while the other helps position your left hand on the bow. Her chin rests just above your shoulder, you can feel her breath against your ear.

"Relax my dear" soft words and warm breath. You curse at how fast your heart beats. Slowly, you exhale. Vastra helps you pull the string back, then steps back. You ignore the fact that your body is suddenly cold and try to focus on the target. You shoot...

The arrow misses. You don't curse because already Vastra is behind you with a new arrow. She's your employer, your teacher, you know you shouldn't feel this way, but then her hands are over yours again and your heart flutters and you can't deny that Archery is your new favourite lesson.


	2. Brave

**Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favs. Was unsure about this one, but I'm proud of it :)**

**Vastra POV**

* * *

You don't have the courage to ask about the scar on her back, or the faint yellow bruises on her arms. You saw first hand what those men were capable of, what they could have done to her. The thought that someone else had already hurt her like this causes your stomach to twist.

You hadn't wanted to see her naked, but you didn't know what else to do. She was shivering, weak and tired. A bath seemed like the best idea. Jenny didn't. You learn she's stubborn. She relented eventually and now here you are, helping her wash away the London dirt.

Her hair fascinates you. You've seen it on so many apes, but you've never gotten the chance to touch it. You wash it for her, letting your fingers move through it. You're afraid to touch it really, it seems so fragile, like her. You're sure you could pull it out, but you won't because it's Jenny's.

"Ma'am" She turns her head to look at you. You find yourself unable to reply, you don't have to. "Thank you"

It's two simple words, yet you're looking at her differently all of a sudden. The way she looks at you, not gaping or staring, just looking. The way her words never falter when she speaks to you. The way she protected herself against those men, knife in hand, heavy breathing, never letting them see her fear. It's then you know she's brave, not fragile. That she's strong and smart and braver then all these other apes.

You help her out of the bath, let her get dressed herself, then insist that she stay the night. She ends up asleep in your bed and you stay up all night watching her and you know your life is about to change because you've fallen for this...human


	3. Cuts & Cuddles

**Again thank you for the reviews and follows. I appreciate it :) This one took forever, but I hope you's all enjoy it! **

**Jenny POV**

* * *

She comes home limping, a semi-deep cut on her thigh. You want to shout at her, but instead make her sit. You clean the wound and bandage it up. You don't speak to her. She tries to apologise, tries to explain, but you won't listen. You're too angry.

You sit at the kitchen table as you wait for the water to boil. It's not the first time she's come home with an injury and you doubt it will be the last. You've never liked her going to investigate on her own, but she's never liked you coming on a dangerous investigation and so you both fight constantly over it.

Tonight Vastra had won. You hate when she does and you hate it even more when she comes home like this. It's not even the worst injury she's had, but you're finally starting to crack. There's been so many times you've been afraid you could lose her.

You still bring the tea for her. She tries to explain again. You don't want to listen, instead you go to bed. You don't sleep, just absentmindedly play with your wedding ring. You know you could have been kinder, but you're just so scared of losing her and you wish she would understand.

Later Vastra climbs into bed beside you. She wraps her arms tightly around you, pulling you as close as possible.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I'm a foolish old lizard who forgets that my beautiful wife is at home worrying about me. Please forgive me, Jenny"

You don't say anything, just place your hands in hers. Gripping them, so you know she's there and you fall asleep in her arms.


	4. Date

**Well I hope you guys like this one :)**

******Jenny POV**

* * *

_"A date?"_

_You nearly drop the cup of tea you're holding_

_"Yes a date"_

_You're unsure of what to say_

_"An 'ow are we going to manage that?"_

_"Well, I'm sure the doctor can assist us in finding an acceptable era for us to have a marvellous date"_

_Great, you think. Bring the man who is prone to getting lost and ending up in some kind of danger._

* * *

You're resting your head on her chest, hand lazily draped on her stomach. Her left arm is wrapped around you, her right hand rest on top of yours. You both look up at the stars.

It had taken the doctor three times before he landed on the right planet. Three adventures, which, while had been fun, were nothing compared to this moment right now.

Your day was spent on small beach, you'd never been to the beach before. The doctor had brought you shopping and you had spent hours trying to find something you felt comfortable in. You eventually settled on a simple knee high lent dress. You had become so shy when Vastra saw you in it, she didn't understand and you had to sit her down and explain why. When you finished she had pulled you on to her lap and told you how much she loved you in it.

You spent most of the day blushing. You had seen Vastra naked before, but only in your bed. You were so use to Victorian rules you just couldn't help, but blush every time you looked at her. You had a picnic at noon, which lead to other pleasant things. She tried to teach you how to swim, but you preferred to just watch Vastra and stand ankle deep in the water. All in all the day had been perfect and you really couldn't imagine anything better


	5. Embarrassed

**Sorry this took so long. I had to work yesterday and went to bed as soon as I got home. Anyways this chapter was so difficult, but enjoy anyway**

**Vastra POV**

* * *

You don't get embarrassed. You've always been good at everything, there was no need to get embarrassed. Except for now.

You've never understood how these apes could use all these contraptions. Why things had to be boiled a certain way, or how you couldn't mix certain foods together. Hunting has always been such a simpler way, you think.

You knew it was a bad idea from the start, but Jenny was sick and you couldn't stand to see her like that. You tried to find the pots first. You nearly cried out in frustration at that task. You really should learn where everything is. When you did find them you had caused such a ruckus, Jenny had come down.

"Everything is under control" you had insisted, as you gently pushed her back towards the stairs

"But the kitchen, Ma'am!"

"Let me worry about that dear"

After what you swear felt like hours, you had managed to make a simple potato soup. You bring it up to a sleepy Jenny. You knew it was a bad idea, Jenny's face was enough

"It's not nice, is it?"

"No it's not that...it's the thought that counts"

You knew it had been a bad idea.

"Ma'am, have you gone a darker shade of green?"


	6. Family

**This was the chapter I was looking forward to writing the most. So I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it :D**

******Jenny POV**

* * *

The not so perfect family

You had grown up with one older sister and three older brothers. You were the baby of the family. Your sister got married at 16, you were 6. She moved to Wales and you never heard from her again. You lost your brother William when you were 8, to pneumonia, he was 10. Your brother Edward, at 18, left for the army when you were 11. A year later you learned he died. At 14 you got kicked out of home, after you got caught kissing the girl from down the road.

Your mother had always tried to have the perfect family as you grew up. You had gone to church every Sunday. Your father use to pick up and place you on his shoulders, as you headed home. Your brother James would beat up anyone who said anything mean to you. The truth is at one time you had been the perfect family.

Street families

You gained a sort of family on the streets. You learned to look out for each other. For the first year life had been okay. You had a place to sleep, managed a meal day and had people you could call friends. Then you fell in love with a girl and she fell in love with you. Sleep came easier beside her, food was still scarce, but you didn't care because for a short time you were happy again.

You thought you were careful, but you got caught. She ran and you got blamed and your life fell apart again. You were back on the street, with no one you could trust. Those last few months on the streets, you dreamed of home. You dreamed of your parents and siblings, the girls you loved and a life that was soon to come.

The family that never existed

Before you met the Doctor. Before you knew time travel existed. Before you were even married. You stopped dreaming of having your own children. It hadn't even crossed your mind until you had gone Christmas shopping. It had made you smile watching the kids having snowball fights on the streets. Seeing happy couples walk around with their new born babies. It made you think of what your and Vastra's baby would look like. Would they have green scales and a long tongue, would they have Vastra's beautiful bright blue eyes.

It had hit you then that none of it was possible. That none of it would ever happen. You had never gotten the chance to really think about this stuff and now there was no point. It broke your heart, but you loved Vastra more and you knew it was just something you would have to accept for now on.

The family that came to exist

The Doctor brought you to a time where everything and everyone was accepted. Where medicine was so advanced anything was possible. Later on Vastra would admit that it had been her idea, thinking you would like to live in a more accepting time. You didn't, but it had been a nice thought and it brought back thoughts you had stopped dreaming of.

You spent one night, curled up in bed, discussing if having children was a good idea. You wanted it and to your surprise Vastra was very found of the idea as well. With the help of the Doctor and the advantages of time travel you had two beautiful babies. Twins, Theodore and Aella, were born on New Years. Both had your dark hair, but they had Vastra's blue eyes like you imagined and you swear you could already tell they had her instincts.

Thinking back you never thought this is where you would be now, but you couldn't imagine wanting anything other than this life


	7. Gone

**I'm sorry, I hurt myself with this one, but it was always going to be angst. Anyways next chapter is a lot more cheerful :)**

**Vastra POV**

* * *

You can't breathe. You can't move. Darkness surrounds you. You try to speak, but your mouth won't open. You try to move, but your body won't respond. You're trapped in this nightmare and you can't save her. Over and over you watch her die. You try to scream, to warn her. Try to move, to save her, but you can't.

Everytime she calls for you, looks for you to come save her. You never can. You're forced to see her fall to the ground, to see her draw her last breath. It's then you can finally move, when there's no chance of you saving her and each time you run to her. You hold her lifeless body close to and curse every damn thing you can think of and then it ends.

You wake up. Sometimes she's there beside you sleeping peacfully, other times she's already awake and ready to hold you. The worse times is when she's not there and you jump out of bed, shouting her name and prepairing for the worst. She's there in seconds always, sitting you both on the bed and kissing you. Whispering over and over that she's there, right beside you, always.

You've seen her die before. You've felt the pain in every nightmare again. You love her and you know that you never want her gone.


	8. Happy Christmas

**Okay this is way over due and is probably crap, but it's 2am. I'm wrecked and I feel bad because I should have put this up days ago. So here it is, I hope it's okay and I'm trying to get back to updating every day**

******Jenny POV**

* * *

It's your favourite time of the year. When you were younger you loved trying to stay up and wait for Santa. When you got older it became more about spending it with what little family you had left. When you were on the street you made the best wuth what you had. With Vastra it became a tradition to fight over wheather to celebratw Christmas eacg year.

The firs year with Vastra she wouldn't let you put up any decorations or a even a tree, for the whole day you didn't see her. The second year you treathend to leave if you weren't allowed to at least put up a tree. From then you slowly eased her into the holiday. You learned her favourite bit was the mistletoe.

Sometimes the Doctor would spend Christmas with you, but that always came with the chance of something bad happening. When Starx moved in there was always at least one explosion, one year he blew up the tree becasue he believed it was going to take over the house with the help of the trees in the garden. You didn't mind, you always prefered the fun way.

It wouldn't be until the twins were born that you and Vastra would make sure Strax stopped blowing things up just so they could have normal Christmas' and so later it would become there favourite time of the year too.


	9. Ice

**I think this is my shortest one yet? Ah well I actually like this one. Again sorry this took so long, I've been volunteering and working on another fic that I hope to put up soon :)**

**Vastra POV**

* * *

She turns to look at you, a smile on her face. You're absolutly freezing, but it's worth it to see that smile. Snow falls around her, you can see her breathe in the air. She laughs as she spins around, head looking up, as snowflakes fall on her face. You love how carefree and happy she looks. She looks at you again, giggling.

"You should join me, Ma'am"

"No my dear. I'm perfectly happy to just watch you"

She pouts. Moves to come to you and slips on the ice. You nearly run to her, but someone she ends up sliding on the ice and into your arms. She giggles again and you can feel your heart warm in the cold. She places her fingers on you face, gently touching your scales.

"You're freezing, Ma'am!"

"It's worth it to see you smile"

You rest your forehead against hers. She kisses the tip of your nose, then pulls away and grabs your hand.

"Let's go home, Ma'am"

She starts to lead the way home. You have to grab her and pull her close, when she slips on a ice patch again, wrapping your arms tightly wround her waist. She pouts again, like a child.

"I don't like Ice"


	10. Jealousy

**Updates are slow because I'm working on a Jenny/Vastra AU. Apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, it's 4am and I just don't have the energy to check**

**Jenny POV**

* * *

You watch, she laughs, oblivious to your watching eyes. Or maybe not, she's always had a way of knowing you're watching. The other Silurians had already given you looks. Looks of displesure, that wasn't hard to tell.

You try to tell yourself it doesn't matter. Afterall Vastra loves you, but the longer you watch her with her own, the more doubt you feel. You haven't seen her laugh and smile so much in the space of a few minutes.

You're jealous. You know why and you hate it. You know you shoudn't be jealous. It's been so long since Vastra had seen her own kind and truthfully you are happy to see her like this, but you just hate the way they looked at you. Judeging you, eyeing you like you were their prey.

You watch as one gets closer to Vastra, you can feel the jealously build up. You can't take it anymore. It's not your best idea, but jealously takes over. You walk over, Vastra sense you.

"Jenny, did you find the Doc.."

You intterupt her with a kiss. Vastra looks suprised when you pull away, you know the others are shocked.

"You're mine, okay?"


	11. Keep you safe

**Thank you for the reviews they're greatly appreciated :) I should be uploading a new fic during the week so keep an eye out for it**

**Vastra POV**

* * *

The ride home is quiet. Jenny rests her head on your shoulder, fast asleep. You've spent the entire time watching her. You had almost lost her tonight and you hated that thought. It was the first time she had come with you on mission.

She had surprised you with how quick she had picked up on everything you taught her. She had been ecstatic when you agreed for her to assist you on the task. Unfortunately things hadn't gone as easy as you thought and Jenny nearly gotten a knife in her neck. It wasn't something that you liked to think about.

The warmth of her body was nice and you found it relaxing watching her chest rise and fall. You looked at her face, mostly her lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss them, what would they taste like, more importantly how would she react?

It wasn't the first time she had wonder this. It had become a frequent thought of late. She whimpers in her sleep, snuggling more into you. Her face looks pained and you wonder how bad the dream she's having is. Another sound comes from her mouth and this time she grips onto your arm tightly.

It breaks your heart to see her like that. You place a kiss on her forehead and whisper "Don't worry dear, I'll keep you safe"


	12. Love

**Short I know. I'm sorry, but only because I was focusing on my new fic Runaways. First Chapter is up**

**Vastra's POV**

* * *

"Do you love me?"

It's a question you never have to think about. The simple answer is yes. There's nothing you don't love about her. You love her voice and the way it sounds when she laughs. Her eyes and how they sparkle when she holds a sword. How kind and gentle she can be, but also fierce and brave when needed to be. How much smarter she is then most people see.

You've loved her since the day she didn't look away when she saw you, even if you'd never admit that to anyone, but her. She likes to tease you about it constantly. You'd never admit that's another reason why you love her. Sometimes you have to laugh. After all the strong hatred you had towards mammals and then to fall for one. It amuses greatly, but you wouldn't change it for anything now.

You have her wrapped your arms, her head resting on you chest, looking up at you waiting for an answer.

"Always"


	13. Madness

**So this is overdue. I'm sorry, I went camping and well it drains you so this just took forever. If any of you are reading Runaways I'll try to update this week. Anyways enjoy this because I love it :)**

**Vastra's POV**

* * *

"Strax!"

You place the book on the table. You twitch your head slightly to hear better. Another shout and footsteps down the stairs. Jenny enters the room with a furious looking face and clothes covered in muck.

"'E blew up the plants upstairs. The whole 'allway is covered in muck and dead plants! It's going to take days to clean it all up"

Jenny walks out of the room, continuing to shout Strax's name. You stand up and follow your wife closesly.

"Jenny, my love, maybe you should calm down"

Jenny turns around to face you.

"Calm down. Who do you think 'as to clean this all up"

Jenny turns back around and heads down to the basement.

"When I find 'im I'm going to..."

You both stop halfway down the stairs when you's hear a loud explosion from the floor above. You run back up and follow the dust coming from your greenhouse. You find the room is covered in dead plants and soil.

"Strax" you can hear the strain in your voice as you try to stay calm

Strax turns to you, grinning proudly.

"I have destroyed the enemy, Madame. You and your boy may no longer live in fear of these terrible creatures"

Jenny comes to stand beside you, placing a hand on your arm.

"I 'ope you don't expect me to clean this up, Ma'am"


	14. Names

**Two updates in one night. Anyways enjoy this aswell :) As always thanks for the reviews**

* * *

"I'm not namin' the baby Alca..?"

"Alcaeus"

"See, I can't even say it"

You sit down beside your heavily pregnant, pouting wife. Jenny takes your hand and places it on her stomach. You smile when you feel the kick against your hand.

"Can't we just give 'im or 'er a simple name. Like 'enry or Katherine"

"My dear, our baby needs a strong name, with meaning. Henry and Katherine fit neither"

Jenny places her face against your neck, making a whining noise. You chuckle at how childlike she's acting.

"I just want somethin' normal. Somethin' that I can say"

As Jenny snuggles as close as possible into you, baby names skim through your mind, you pull distasteful faces at the majority of names you can remember.

"Ilithyia?"

A sleepy "No" comes from Jenny. "I like Ella" Jenny yawns.

You smile lovingly at your half asleep wife. Knowing that you won't win the baby name game tonight, you place a soft kiss on her warm forehead.  
"It's getting late dear, we should get to bed"

Jenny slowly sits up rubbing her eyes, she mumbles to you "Thomas is nice too"

"Tomorrow"

You kiss Jenny again, this time on the lips. You chuckle when she snuggles back against your neck.


End file.
